


十天问卷-Bond 版

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 00Q的十天问卷！
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717612
Kudos: 6





	十天问卷-Bond 版

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [十天問卷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081257) by [elchrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists). 



> Bond第一人称，最后一个题目从一个自白改成了一个告白  
> 看到了elchrists大大填的就也来填了😂在此致歉，顺便推荐大大的全部00Q文！写的太好了而且极其高产  
> 一共只有一千字，手癌渣文笔慎入

第一天: 十个会让你开心的事情

1.一次不被打扰的约会  
2.雨天时爱人在身侧敲打键盘  
3.两只祖宗愿意在我怀里老老实实趴着的时候  
4.像普通情侣一样购物  
5.Q在略胜一筹的时候略显狡點的笑容  
6.一个主动的吻——不管多少次  
7.Q在装备坏了的时候有些恼羞成怒的样子  
8.不用执行任务时的假期  
9.亲手烹饪的晚餐  
10.Swim in the sunlight or dance in the moonlight——只要是和Q就好

第二天: 九个你没做过但却希望你做过的事情 

1.一次不被打扰的约会（M似乎认定Q不能离开MI6或者他的电脑超过半个小时——which is a disadvantage for me）  
2.完整的假期（不到三天一定会止于Mallory的一通紧急电话）  
3.把猫丢掉（只是有些时候——在它们霸占了我的床位时尤其如此）  
4.睡一次懒觉（也许）  
5.去超市购物并不出现突发事故（譬如被人跟踪或撞见Q的前男友）  
6.说服Q把自己的配枪换成贝瑞塔（配有指纹识别系统，当然）  
7.用点道具——在床上，我是说（但是Q很少让步：他曾经默许过不同的场所，但是唯独在这一点上他出奇的固执）  
8.补上婚礼后没度成的蜜月（看在上帝的份上，M，英格兰一个月没有我们不会引发第三次世界大战）  
9.死去——在遇到Q之前

第三天: 八个你觉得别人最吸引你的地方

1.蓬乱的黑色卷发  
2.笑起来时眼角的细纹  
3.有些凌厉的反着光的镜片后那双过分柔软的绿眼睛  
4.在键盘上翻飞的修长手指  
5.在赢过某个人（大部分时间是我）或恶作剧得逞时略显得意的狡點笑容  
6.拉枪上膛扣扳机时从长袖毛衣里露出的一截手腕  
7.嘴角的三颗细小的痣  
8.和自己十指相扣的手  


第四天: 七个赢取你芳心的方法 

1.一次关于年龄和爆炸钢笔的唇枪舌战  
2.一艘大破船前的一次握手  
3.一个全世界只有六个人才能攻破的安全程序  
4.一串沿着公路指向天幕庄园的虚拟服务器  
5.一辆没装子弹，载有给006的音乐，会喷火还支持紧急弹射的阿斯顿马丁  
6.一个道歉和一次义无反顾的帮助  
7.一个吻

第五天: 六样你想对六个不同的人说的话 

1.Moneypenny：Speaking of something called “live”: I’ve done my research and obviously, you’re not the only one who is enjoying it now.

2.Mallory：看在上帝的份上，M，婚假是合法假期，就算这里是军情六处也不能说明什么——and by the way, not your quartermaster.

3.Oberhauzer：Not a good choise, brother, but a wise one：你应该庆幸你那时候绑的是Madeleine。

4.C：What a pitty, 你死的时候我没在场。

5.Madeleine：Just like the way we did it that night, my dear, I’m afraid we’ll have to say farewell here. You always wanted to escape from all of these, but I found the reason for me to stay. Like you said, this is not your live——you deserves a better one. 

6.Q：Cute.

第六天: 五样能让你兴奋的东西 

1-2.前两样：枪响和死亡——虽然是以一种不尽人意的方式  
3.晚上七点——Q平常下班都在这个时候  
4.从那头湿漉漉的卷发里滴下的水珠  
5.拉下拉链的手指

第七天: 四样能让你厌烦的东西 

1.死亡  
2.鲜血  
3.背叛  
4.孤独

第八天: 三种你想生活的地方 

1.伦敦  
2.观鸟胜地*  
3.作为一切的前提：有Q在的地方——不论哪里

第九天: 两个对你的生活有很大意义的人 

1.Q  
2.M

第十天: 一个自白>>一次告白

也许这句话既烂俗又老套——但是我爱你，Cute。我想不到什么会比它更胜一筹。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *：007系列小说的作者在一次采访中说过James Bond这个名字其实是他喜欢的一本关于鸟类的书的作者的名字，所以说就有观鸟胜地的梗


End file.
